Say Anything
by Tunica Intima
Summary: Will Derek and Addison be able to Say Anything? Take a Look See! Read and Review!


Hey Guys! **Lighting Lindy** and** I** have worked together to produce this AWESOME fic. As you can see, this fic is named Say Anything. Well, we do this because every chapter will be named after a Say Anything song. So here we go guys, I hope you all like it.

**/Shameless\\**

_I will be with you,_

_everywhere you go,_

_every little thig you do,_

_our love is here to stay,_

_even when the skies are grey,_

_even when I'm away,_

_I'll be with you..._

_/Say Anything\\_

* * *

Derek walked in the bedroom to find Addison with her nose in a book. The book was just a distraction. She was thinking about something; something crucial to her marriage.

"Derek?" She put the book down. It was time to tell the truth.

"Uh huh?" He took his shoes off and joined her on the bed, sitting in front of her. He kissed her gently on the lips. That kiss, it made her regret what she was about to say. She just wished she could say anything else.

"I-I need to tell you something…" She paused as he looked at her in confusion. His face had a pained expression, like he could sense her tenseness and agitation. "Derek, when you left, left New York, I-I….I stayed with Mark." She quickly looked down, only imagining his angry expression. She looked up at him, and she saw it. That same look in his night he found her and Mark in the throws. "Derek…Please…Say anything, just don-" And before she could even finish her sentence, Derek was half way out the door, leaving Addison trembling with glistening eyes.

……….

Derek stormed out of the trailer, fists curled up. He was enraged. He needed to find somewhere tranquil, somewhere where he could just sit and think. _Why tonight…I was going to make her, her favorite dish._ Derek found himself at a dead end, a lake in front of him. He sat on a bolder and grabbed a little rock and skipped it across the water. So many thought were flying through his mind, until he blurted something out. "God, WHY the HELL did she do THAT!"

"You weren't there. You were off being McDreamy. HE was there. And HE cared. He wasn't too busy to have coffee in the morning. Or play random games of poker after work. He was you before. He saw me the way you did before, everything. His smile reminded me of yours. He seemed so much like you. But as much as I wanted him to be, he wasn't you." The tear in Addison eyes began to trickle down her delicate cheeks. She bent down in front of him. She raised her hand up to his chin, forcing him to look at her. She could see the pain, the hurt in his eyes. "You can't run away from this, us, again...Scream, yell, say something, say anything, just don't walk away...not again Derek."

"Addy, I-I don't know how to fix this. You want me to say something, but I don't know what to say, how to do anything more. I just don't. Because every time I hear his name, I see you. And him. Naked. In our bed. And he's touching you. And he's in you. And it just hurts. And I can't make it stop. There's no magic band aid for it. No special life saving surgery When you're in my mind, so is he." Derek looks away, expecting pain in his wife's eyes. He looked over to see that her eyes were blank, no emotion. She wiped the old tears off her eyes and but her hand on his to intertwine their fingers.

"We can't go back to the way things were...we can't start over...we can move on, acknowledge the past. Learn to push the past, all the bad things away...Learn to love, trust, and feel again." She kissed his palm and smile as in turn he caressed her face. She stood up and looked at the gorgeous sunset, just wanting to lay in her husband's arms. "It's getting cold out, and it'll be dark soon." She grabbed his hands. "Let's go inside."

"You know, I think I'm going to sit out here and watch the sunset. I need to think. I promise I'll be in later Ad." He looked up at her sorrowful eyes. He smiled kissed her hand and let go. He watched as she walked, slowly, back to the trailer.

…...

Derek quietly opened the door to the trailer and walked in…No sign of Addison. He walked into the bedroom and sees her curled up into a ball in one of his old T-shirts. He took off his shoes, shirt, and pants and sat on the bed, just watching her sleep. He laid next to her, and nuzzled his head in her hair.

"I know we can fix this, I want to fix this babe, you just, just got to show me how, we can do this together." As he whispered that into her hair, Derek pulled the covers down and wrapped his arms around Addison, falling asleep with her in his arms. The way it was meant to be, them, together, forever.

* * *

If you love us...and the fic...REVIEW! Cookies are involved...! 


End file.
